One Fine Evening
by MadameAngel
Summary: Challenge given to myself. Read SculptedAngel's story based on the same challenge! RemusSirius. Hope you like it!


**A/N:** So, SculptedAngel asked me to write her an HP challenge. I decided to take the challenge myself, and then we would read each other's. So here are the rules:

Sirius/remus.

Must have a leather cuff. I mean, someone must wear one.

Must the line: "When did it begin? How did it start?"

Must take place in forbidden forest.

Must include James and peter p. as well.

Must have fun eating those treats from the 3rd movie that make u make funny noises.

Um. Someone must trip and get a thorn in their leg.

And... Then DUMBLEDORE finds them!

"As long as I live, I will never have a woman for a friend. I will never trust any woman again."

"Very sexy, really"

And it must be done..... 4 pages. No time limit

Oh... and peter p. must blush the antics of s and r

Read and Review

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**ONE FINE EVENING**

The sky was streaked with ruby and gold as the sun set over the Forbidden Forest.

Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew lounged in a patch of open ground, passing around a bag of magical jellybeans. Remus picked out a brownish-grey one and tossed it in his mouth before passing the bag to James. The others watched apprehensively as he chewed and then swallowed. He put back his head and an earsplitting wolf howl rippled from between his lips. Sirius and James laughed, while Peter applauded appreciatively.

"Let me get this straight, Padfoot," James said. "Melissa Mugwort tried to _rape_ you?!"

"Yeah," Sirius said. Remus bristled visibly, and Sirius reached over and took his hand. "Relax, Moony, nothing happened." Remus relaxed a little, but not much.

James' grin was widening. "When did it begin? How did it start?"

Sirius glanced at Remus before continuing. "She lured me into a broom closet and magicked me into a chair and tied me down with rope. Luckily, right at that moment two snogging Hufflepuffs burst in. She jumped like a scared rabbit and was out of there before I could say 'Quidditch.' The Hufflepuffs were kind enough to take time out of their snogging to untie me, and then I scampered!"

"Good," Remus said sharply.

"And I – wow. I had no idea she wanted me. I just hung round coz she helped me with Muggle Studies homework. As long as I live, I will never have a woman for a friend. I will never trust any woman again."

"Good," Remus said again. He traced the leather cuff on Sirius' wrist with one long finger. "You're mine, Padfoot. And I don't like sharing." His tawny eyes seemed to darken as he said it. Sirius smiled, then leaned over and gave Remus a long, slow kiss. Peter blushed and looked away.

"I like it when you get possessive, Moony. I find it kinda sexy."

James laughed and rolled his eyes. "More like pathetic, Moony. Like a little puppy dog." Sirius shook his head.

"Very sexy, really," he said, kissing Lupin again. He straddled Remus' hips, pushing him down onto the soft earth as James whooped and Peter shifted uncomfortably. Sirius ran his fingers through Remus' hair, and the werewolf growled in the back of his throat. Sirius chuckled.

"Moony, you're delicious sometimes," he said between kisses.

"Just sometimes?" Remus asked.

"All the time," Sirius corrected.

Peter stood up, his face as red as a tomato. "Ok, you lot are making me uncomfortable. I'm leaving."

"Suit yourself," Sirius mumbled.

Peter began to walk away, but tripped over a tree root and fell into a thorny bush. He let out a wail.

"Yooooowwwww!!!!"

James rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers at Remus and Sirius.

"Oy! Wormtail's bloodied himself. A little help here?"

Sirius picked himself up off of Remus reluctantly. The pair strode over to James and Peter and pulled Peter out of the shrub. He was bleeding from several small scratches and a very large gash on his leg, where it appeared that a thorn had embedded itself. Remus pointed his wand at Peter's leg.

"Accio thorn!" he said. A nasty-looking barb squeezed it's way out of Peter's leg, along with more oozing blood. "He needs dittany. We'd better get him to the hospital wing."

Right then, Dumbledore came striding out of the trees.

"Well," he said, making the four of the jump.

"How long have you been there?" Sirius asked.

"Long enough," said Dumbledore with a twinkle. Remus could have sworn that Dumbledore had given him a small wink. "Since you all are out of bounds, I believe I will take 25 points a piece from Gryffindor, and be grateful it isn't more. Now get up to the castle, it's almost dinnertime, and the house elves have really outdone themselves today."

James, Peter, and Sirius and Remus (who were still holding hands) trooped back up to the castle, with Dumbledore in the rear, chuckling to himself.

THE END


End file.
